


A Book to Save the Leipori

by Chrysonice



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Books, Gen, Leipori, Library, One Shot, Short Story, based on lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysonice/pseuds/Chrysonice
Summary: A little bunny-like creature searches the Stone Keep library for the answer she seeks to potentially saving her species.





	A Book to Save the Leipori

It was a sunny day in the realm. The sounds of birds chirping were drowned out by the loud noises of footsteps across the gravel outside the library in Stone Keep.

A double-headed dragon with no wings stopped short of the entrance. Guiding them along was a little red rabbit-like animal wearing a blue robe with a white lining down the middle. She wore a hat with matching colors that looked befitting for a magic user of her caliber.

Moji, Leipori and champion of the realm, hopped off her trusty mount. Patting their heads, she explained, “Now, listen you two. No messing around while I’m gone. I’ll be back in a flash!”

The two heads nodded in approval as one as Moji stepped inside.

The library located in Stone Keep was a sight to behold. Books lined up on the shelves as far as the eyes could see. The silence the library had made her footsteps sound like cymbals crashing in comparison.

She walked and gawked at all of the potential knowledge that this place was to behold. If anyone took residence at this library, it would most likely be her. Indulging in knowledge would have to wait for a bit. She was on a mission.

Moji went from bookshelf to bookshelf, skimming every book she could. She was on a mission to find a book that would give her the answer she was looking for.

After an hour of searching, she found it. Moji grabbed a spare ladder and used it to climb up to the top of the Natural History bookshelf. From there, she pulled out a turquoise book that had some dust on it.

Moji held the book in her paws in awe. She could see her species all happily living together on the front cover. It was enough to bring a tear to her eye. She read the title to herself.

_History of Leipori._

“Yes,” she cheered, “This is exactly what I need to bring them back!” She slid down the ladder and ran out of the library as fast as she could with her answer in hand.

When she ran out the door, she hopped onto Po-Li’s saddle and placed her newfound book in her backpack. Then, she pulled out two snacks and threw them up into the air, landing straight into both of the dragons’ mouths. They munched them up quickly with glee.

Grabbing onto the reins, she commanded Po-Li to mush forward to the Forest of Healing.

She had a plan.

* * *

In the middle of the fish market, Moji was not an ordinary visitor. It would almost make sense that a giant lizard-like dragon roaming the streets would make a passerby bat an eye. In a hurry, however, bystanders would almost get crushed at the speed in which Po-Li was galloping. Today, the market was like a ghost town. Moji could go as fast as she needed to.

“Come on, Po-Li! Faster!” She snapped the reins onto Po-Li’s back. With a roar, they were off running through the streets at a breakneck pace. Moji held onto her hat, her eyes having to narrow at the increase in speed.

In a flash, they were out of the market and on the road again. Moji spotted a batch of trees in the distance. The home stretch!

“We’re almost there,” she shouted to Po-Li, “We’re gonna make it!”

As the path began to narrow towards the finish line, Moji felt something off-kilter in her bones. It was uneasiness that was hard to swallow or accept.

She could no longer feel Po-Li. She could only feel the air around her and the gravity pulling her towards the road face-first.

“A valiant attempt.”

Moji knew that voice anywhere. Hardened and full of vigor.

Khan.

His gauntlet arm was raised and glowing, holding Moji down. He took his steps carefully, not wanting to awaken a raging Po-Li. He may have placed an injury upon them already, but he knew the loyalty they had to her.

“Your trespassing will not go unpunished, little bunny,” he said, “It was not wise for you to come here.”

Moji coughed, spitting up a bit of dirt she happened to pick up on her meeting with the dirt road. Khan dismissed her attempt at feigning weakness and continued.

“I understand that you borrowed something from our library. Moji, is it? You know that petty theft is a high-degree punishment in the realm when it comes to the safety of our denizens.” He knelt down and used his gauntlet to raise Moji’s face so that her eyes met with his. “I suggest you return what you stole right this moment.”

His face, intimidating to her, was not worthy of a surrender in her eyes. She let out a smirk from the corner of her lips. “What… book…?”

“The book about the history of the Leipori,” he explained, letting the remnants of a smile enter his lips. “It contains valuable information on the history of the realm. You think I would just sit idly by while you explored the Stone Keep library at will? I saw what you did, and as such, I enact justice on behalf of the Magistrate. I would think you to be a vigilant book bunny. If you wanted the book, you should have checked it out proper.”

“Checked… it out…?” Moji coughed, letting out a chuckle. “Just so you… could see… what I’m doing anyway…?”

Khan tightened his grip on her. His smile faded to a frown once more, and his eyebrows scrunched downward at an angle that spoke volumes to anger. “If you are planning to conquer the realm, then I will make sure you do not! Now, return the book to me at once!”

Moji’s eardrums rang at his booming voice. It was so loud that when she wanted to respond, she only went into a coughing fit. She felt weak and trapped, almost unable to compose herself to say any more.

“I… just wanted to… bring my species… back...”

Khan raised Moji up from the ground, leaving her suspended in the air. He pulled out his Heavy Repeater and pointed the nozzle right on her nose.

“You will give me what you stole, or I will end your existence here and now!” Khan shoved the gun closer to her face violently. “Now… where is the book about Leipori?”

“Mom… dad…”

Before she could meet her demise, Khan felt an intense heat coming right at him. It slammed into his gauntlet, disabling its power and sending the aloft Moji to the ground. Khan clutched his malfunctioning gauntlet, cursing out loud. He witnessed Moji’s familiar, Po-Li, arrive at her side just in the nick of time. Before he could fire off a round, a shot of familiar spit made him flop on his back.

Po-Li quickly scooped up their unconscious master and raced past Khan, disappearing into the forest in a matter of seconds.

Khan slowly stood up and dusted his armor off, flexing his neck. He got a good look at the forest ahead of him. His frown and angled eyebrows stayed in place until a back-up plan was in mind.

“Looks like you have some fight in you, Moji. Rest assured, this won’t be the last time we meet. I can promise you that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will not lie when I say this story took me a day to write. I definitely want to continue writing stuff like this in the future, especially stories about Moji and her Leipori kind. I hope you all enjoyed this short tale! Paladins forever!


End file.
